Fourteen Days
by Artistic-Chaos
Summary: Nico di Angelo has fourteen days to make Percy Jackson his by Valentine's Day. Percy is clueless as to who is sending him beautiful gifts every day, with cards only signed 'Your Admirer'. When all is revealed, will Percy accept Nico's confession? What if Nico has competition? Nicercy. Nico is dominant here, as he will be in all my Nicercy stories. For Takara!
1. Day 1

So this is the fluff I was supposed to have given Takara in her sequel, but gave her angst instead...haha! Also, she got me in the mood of holidays, but since New Years is past, I picked Valentine's Day! And since I'm Italian (yay me!) I decided why not make a story tribute to my favorite day? Buon San Valentino in advance all you lovely people! And Takara, here's your fluff!

**Fourteen Days**

When Percy woke up on February 1st, it was to a fluffy wall of white. Blinking stupidly at the barrier that hadn't been there when he'd woken up, he sat up slowly, blearily staring down at the new item on his bed. It was a stuffed animal, clearly, but what was it? Reaching out, he poked a single finger at it, only to meet squishy insides. Intrigued, he reached out and picked it up, turning it around to come face-to-face with a baby arctic seal. Big brown eyes stared back at him, and Percy squealed, hugging it close as he wriggled where he sat. It was so cute! He was a sucker for cute things, but he'd never thought to explore the realm of stuffed animals. But the greater question was, who had given it to him? Percy loved most small aquatic animals, so seals and otters weren't hard to place in his interests, but how had it gotten onto his bed in the first place? Frowning softly, he looked around, only to spot yet another oddity.

Sitting innocently on his bedside table was a single white rose. A folded card of similar color was perched to house the stem between its shadow. On the front, facing him, was his name. It was scripted beautifully, clearly calligraphy, in black ink. Hugging his new plushie to his chest with one arm, he reached out and plucked the card up between his fingertips, opening it curiously. Inside, he found a small note.

_Dearest Percy,_

_For the next two weeks, I will woo you. Whether you accept my affections by the 14th or not is your decision. Please enjoy the stuffed animal and the rose._

_xoxo_

_Your Admirer_

Percy's cheeks burned, and he hid his blushing cheeks in the soft fur of his new stuffed animal until it stopped. Peering up over the white of the fabric he had buried his face in, he stared at the innocent white rose. Standing, he went to search for a vase, filling it with water bubbling from the fountain in his room and placing it in the vase carefully. Smiling at it, he hugged his seal one more time before placing it on his pillow. It would be destroyed in an hour if he took it outside his cabin. His stomach was warm and fluttery with the knowledge that he was going to be _romanced. _It was such a foreign idea, but it made him want to squeal and dance around happily.

Who was it, though?

**With Nico ::**

"I'm not sure about this, Hazel…" the Italian said softly, grunting a bit. Hazel scoffed and waved away his concern.

"He'll love it, I promise! Honestly, you already delivered the first gift, and you're only now having doubts?" she chided, making the Italian man blush a bit and shrug his shoulders. Well, she had a point at least. He was dying to see how Percy had reacted to his first gifts- meant to be small, of course, to keep with tradition- but he also knew it may reveal that it was him too soon. Hazel smacked him in the back of the head and he hissed in pain and surprise, glaring up at his sister.

"Stop worrying, idiot! It'll work, how many times do I have to tell you? Honestly, you two really are perfect, the both of you are so thick-headed!" Huffing good-naturedly she turned and strode out of his room in the Underworld, most likely off to find her boyfriends, Frank and Leo. Nico rolled his eyes after her and stood from where he'd been sitting. He had to plan his second gift.

Shadow-traveling to New York was simple enough, especially with the new control he had over his powers. It was a little tricky, but he'd landed on Percy's fire escape enough times to not worry too much about appearing in a restaurant out of nowhere. Climbing in through the window, content with the knowledge that Percy was at camp and therefore wouldn't find out about this little trip, he hopped into Percy's room and set off down the hall.

Sally gasped and nearly dropped the plate she was holding when she saw him. He walked so silently, it wasn't like the other demigods that loved to pop into her apartment, who usually betrayed themselves with their trustingly loud entrances. "Nico!" she exclaimed, quickly setting the now-dry plate in the open cupboard above her. Hurrying over to him she enveloped him in a motherly hug, and he gave a bittersweet smile, enjoying it thoroughly as he wrapped his arms in turn around her waist. She pulled away and ushered him to the sofa to sit him down, perching upon the edge of a cushion beside him, beautiful grey-green eyes peering at him with a twinkle of curiosity.

"So Nico, what are you doing here? Percy isn't here, you know that." Nico felt a small blush cross his cheeks, knowing that while Percy was oblivious to his affections, it was rather obvious to everyone else. Sally's knowing smile was more than embarrassing.

"Actually...that's what I'm here about. I...well, San Valentino- er, Valentine's day- is in exactly two weeks. So I decided to confess through a two-week romancing of Percy. I was wondering if you could help me with a few of the smaller gift ideas, perhaps the first week or so? You know him best, after all." Nico mumbled softly, still embarrassed by the fact that Sally herself had confronted the son of Hades months ago, gently asking him to tell her the truth about his feelings for her son. She'd supported the relationship before it had even been created, which Nico felt good about, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Sally laughed softly and reached to place a small hand on his thigh, a touch normally warded off, but one he welcomed for all the maternal love that came with the action. "Nico, you know him as well as I do! Honestly, Percy is oblivious, but I'm surprised he doesn't realize how much he trusts you, to let you know so much about him. Now, lets plan those gifts, shall we? I've been waiting months for this!"

Jumping up, Nico stared at her as she bustled about, grabbing a coat, her purse, and slipping on some shoes. Only when she called for him did he snap out of his dumbfounded trance, leaping off the couch and hurrying to catch up with her as she grabbed his sleeve and began tugging him down the streets of New York, ready to go shopping.


	2. Day 2

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I haven't been able to reply to them, but I love every single one of them! Sorry for the wait guys, I had some seriously hardcore finals, and finals week alone is killer. Hope this chapter makes up for it somehow!

**Fourteen Days**

**Day Two**

When Percy woke up the next morning to nothing on his bedside table, he was disappointed. Maybe his secret admirer wasn't as serious as the note had proclaimed? Sighing softly he unwrapped his arms from where they were squeezing his stuffed seal, which he had affectionately dubbed Pluto. For no reason. Not at all. And maybe because he was a little terrified that if he named it Hades, he'd be cursed by the grumpy God. He'd just blame the reasoning on Hades being too obvious a name. Which didn't mean he was thinking of any certain person when naming little Pluto. Not at all. Nope.

Oh damn it all, he couldn't even convince himself! Burying his head in his pillow he let out a scream of frustration, cheeks hot with the blush adorning his face. Sighing he lifted himself up and out of bed, fixing the drooping shoulder of his night shirt. Well it wasn't really _his_ it was Nico's. Which he might have coerced the Stolls into stealing, under the pretense of them being too afraid to take Nico's clothes from his rather eerie cabin. Okay, so he was a little head-over-heels for the son of Hades, and for the first few weeks he'd felt kind of creepy for having his shirt in the first place. Now, however, he could care less. He'd resigned himself to being creepy, especially if it meant he could wear the Italian's clothes.

Going through his normal morning routine, Percy headed out to the dining hall for breakfast with a yawn, plopping down at his table and giving a small smile at Grover opposite him. He was just about to get up and grab food with Grover when an unknown dryad came running up to him with a smile on her face.

"This is for you, with an apology for the lateness," she chirped, depositing a few items in his arms and then bouncing off again. Percy stared after her stupidly, wondering what in the world had just happened, only to look down in interest at the objects now in his arms. Setting them down on the table, he flipped open the folded card once more, smiling as he saw the similar script from the morning before.

_Dearest Percy,_

_I hope you will enjoy today's gifts. I was told you don't like to have money spent on you, but I wish to do so. However I will abide to a point, and so the first week of gifts shall be small. _

_xoxo_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Percy blushed as he read it, turning to where the gift was innocently laying on the table. It was a simple, unassuming box, but rather large despite the promise of its price. Reaching out and setting the card down simultaneously, only to have Grover snatch it up to read it, he opened the box. Inside was an array of blue candies, all clearly different, with chocolates and taffy mixed in. Percy, having an incorrigible sweet tooth, happily squeaked and began pulling out the bags. They were neatly separated by type- chocolate, hard candy, and taffy- but he was already opening them and happily popping them into his mouth with no appreciation for the effort. The only other item was yet another snowy rose.

Grover gave him an odd look, glancing between him and the card, but when Percy blushed and looked away he decided not to pry. Instead, he tugged on Percy's shirt and demanded breakfast. Laughing, the son of Poseidon yielded and let himself be dragged away.

Later that day, Percy was teaching the new campers sword lessons, delightedly and rather animatedly demonstrating. He was patient, more than willing to stand still as they demonstrated maneuvers that would repeatedly bruise him or knock him down. Percy knew it was vital that they learn, even if it made him sore by the end of the session. He had just finished disarming a son of Demeter when he felt warm breath against his neck.

Squeaking in surprise he jumped and whipped around, stumbling, only for a tan arm to reach out and snag his waist to keep him steady. A deep chuckle made him blush, already knowing who it was just from the sound. His hand jerked out to swat the firm chest for scaring him, huffing softly.

"Nico! I hate when you do that!" He whined, always startled whenever the Ghost King would appear silently from the shadows. Of course, the Italian thought it was hilarious, especially because Percy always made the cutest sounds whenever he did it. At least he never swung, feeling safe in camp, or Nico would be less inclined to do it.

"Sorry, Perce," he chuckled in reply, letting go of the now steady Sea Prince to place his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked down at the son of Poseidon with a half-smirk, dark eyes glittering with amusement despite his (insincere) apology. The both of them knew he'd continue to do it anyways, and Percy secretly didn't mind it, considering he almost always ended up pressed against the Italian in some way because of it.

"What are you doing here? Why were you gone?" he queried, excitement returning to him. Nico had been oddly absent the past week or so, and with how normally they'd spend every hour of every day together, Percy had missed him terribly. He capped Riptide and returned it to his pocket, eagerly awaiting an answer from the son of Hades, and he was not disappointed.

Nico lifted a hand to nervously run it through his hair at the questions, not wanting to admit to Percy that he'd been setting up the preparations for the romancing currently going on. He didn't intend to reveal himself until the very end, after all, but he'd blindly forgotten to come up with an excuse to tell the son of the sea. He ended up not having to, as one of the Ares newbies came stalking up to his beloved and angrily pulled on his sleeve. Patient and smiling as always Percy turned to her.

"You're supposed to be training us, not talking to this guy!" she growled, clearly disgruntled and eyeing Nico warily. Nico saw in her the same thing he saw in every new demigod- the absolute hero worship (and ensuing harmless obsession or crush) of Percy Jackson. Percy had the decency to look guilty as he turned to her, but Nico was silently smirking behind him, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry, maybe ask Jason?" he gave a sheepish smile, turning to drag Nico away despite the loud protesting of the angry girl behind him. His hand was small and warm around Nico's wrist, dragging him along as he ran away from the frustrated newbie. Nico chuckled and allowed himself to be tugged along to the beach, amused by the entire situation. Percy let go of him to flop in the soft white sand, smiling up at him and patting the spot next to him. Nico rolled his eyes but obliged, laying down beside him as Percy dug into his pocket to offer him a candy.

"Where'd you get that?" Nico asked, though he clearly already knew the answer. Percy's answering blush made him smirk, however, especially as he stuttered out that it had come from a secret admirer intent on wooing him.

"Sounds like I have competition," he joked, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the blue candy in Percy's fingers, sucking it into his mouth and laying back down on the sand as if he'd done something completely normal. All the while Percy was staring at him, his entire face a vivid red as he dwelled on the sensation of Nico's lips surrounding the tips of his fingers. As the next wave came in, he reached for the water and splashed it onto Nico's face. The Ghost King spluttered and jolted up, only to see Percy laughing uncontrollably beside him.

"Why you little-!" Nico lunged for him, Percy squealing in surprise as the two grappled on the sand, neither successful at pinning the other for very long until Nico managed to place a hand on Percy's hip and press him down into the sand. Puffing from the exertion, the two gazed at each other, pink-cheeked. Everything went very still for a few moments, Percy blushing under the scrutiny. In his embarrassment he summoned the water again, spraying Nico with it and scampering away while he had the chance.

Nico shouted and laughed, shedding his jacket and shirt and sprinting after the son of Poseidon. Percy squealed and laughed, throwing his candy somewhere safe as he ran into the water. Nico was right behind him, catching him with strong arms around his waist and picking him up, spinning him around until Percy was laughing so hard he was nearly crying. Nico set him down shortly after, and the sea child nearly drooled when he turned around to see Nico completely topless, caramel muscles defined in the afternoon light. Gulping, he jumped at the son of Hades to distract himself- and hide his reaction- and managed to send them both down into the water. Laughing as Nico spluttered, returning quickly to the surface, Percy took off running again.

Their play lasted quite a while, and by the end of it the two of them flopped down onto the sand, panting and grinning like idiots. It was approaching supper, but neither of them seemed intent on moving. Only when the bell rang out to summon them did they peel their eyes open and reluctantly get up. Percy easily dry-willed them, shivering in his t-shirt as evening set in, cooling the air around him. Nico frowned and shed his jacket, placing it around Percy's shoulders. Percy startled and looked up, a slight blush on his cheeks as he felt the warm jacket settle around him. Mumbling a shy thank you, he pulled it on, subtly pressing his face to the collar to inhale Nico's scent when the Italian wasn't looking. It was smoky and deep, like cinnamon and basil, sharp and spicy with an undertone of freshly rained-on earth. It was intoxicating.

After dinner, Percy fell asleep on Nico's shoulder at the bonfire, and the Italian smiled fondly down at him. Picking him up, he walked to the Poseidon cabin, quietly opening the door and depositing him on his bed. He smiled, seeing the two roses in a vase on his bedside table, and the stuffed seal sitting like a regal prince upon his pillow. What really got his attention was the discarded sleepwear on Percy's bed. The shirt looked really familiar…

Nico choked as he realized just why it was familiar. It was his! He looked between the slumbering son of Poseidon and his shirt, slowly making the connection. Maybe he should be a bit more forward, if Percy wearing his clothes was any indication of his feelings. Chuckling, Nico left his jacket on Percy and, after pulling the blankets over him and taking off his shoes, melted into the shadows with a smirk.

It was time to start playing for real.


	3. Day 3

I'm so sorry everyone! I was at my sister's for a weekend and then I couldn't find my laptop charger for the life of me! Ask SoaringCliche, because I complained to her about it during class haha. (Love you Senpai!) Anywho, it's going to be hard to get all the chapters out in time, but I'm going to do my best!

**Fourteen Days**

**Day Three**

"Percy."

A soft groan came from shell-pink lips, the lean form on the bed shifting instinctively towards the voice despite the annoyed crease of his brow. From the side of his bed, a deep, dark chuckle emanated. Percy shivered and his lashes fluttered like little raven butterflies, slivers of blue peeking out as he tried and failed to fight the hold of sleep. Who would even be calling his name in the morning, from his bedside? Tyson was not nearly subtle enough to be so quiet, and Percy really didn't want to attribute the word 'seductive' to his half-brother.

He stirred further as hands tugged at the warmth wrapped tightly around him, and he whined unhappily, clinging to the warm fabric that smelled so impossibly good. Comforting, almost. Percy didn't think he'd slept as well as he had in months. Whatever or whomever was trying to take away his new item of comfort would not be so eagerly received. But the evil person was not to be dissuaded, fingertips dancing across Percy's cheek to brush away a few errant strands of hair that had fallen into his face throughout the night.

"Come on Percy, wake up."

Groaning in annoyance, blue eyes finally peeked open, already fixed in a fierce glare directed at the evil being who had dared to wake him from such peaceful slumber. Only to realize the person he was glaring at was one Nico di Angelo. Percy jolted and shot up in bed, smacking his forehead hard into Nico's as he yelped out the Ghost King's name in surprise, completely flustered. Flailing off the side of his bed Percy took Nico down to the floor with him, the strong body below him cushioning the fall. The two of them groaned simultaneously, rubbing their foreheads with their palms to try and soothe the ache. Nico quirked a brow at the Sea Prince above him, a silent _"Was that necessary?"_ in his eyes. Percy smiled sheepishly and sat up to straddle the Italian's waist.

"Um...sorry, Nico," he laughed, smiling easily despite the rather unfortunate awakening he'd just had. Even if it was his fault. Nico shook his head, amused by the shorter demigod's reaction to realizing he had been the one waking him up. That was a good sign, right? He was pretty sure, but the only evidence he had as of yet was the fact that Percy apparently wore his shirt- quite obviously stolen- to bed at night. And also seemed very clingy when it came to his leather jacket, considering how he'd refused to let it be taken away mere moments ago. Calloused olive hands enveloped Percy's defined hips, almost naturally, and he gave an amused quirk of his lips to the Sea Prince perched on his waist.

"Am I ever going to get my jacket back from you? You seem to be quite the thief of my clothes, Perce," Nico chuckled, and Percy's face flamed as he realized belatedly what Nico was implying. Somehow Nico had seen, and realized, that Percy slept in his shirt at night. Embarrassed, he shoved his palm into Nico's cheek, turning that smug grin away and groaning. Nico laughed beneath his hand, waiting until the ocean child had stood before following suit. Percy was still in his jeans and camp shirt from where he'd fallen asleep on Nico's shoulder at the bonfire, but Nico knew that where he intended to take Percy would require some better clothes. While Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave Pluto a quick cuddle- Nico pretended not to notice once he saw Percy glance around as if afraid someone would catch him- Nico wandered over to his dresser and began rifling through his clothes.

"Hey, Nico, wh-!" Percy was cut off as a pair of jeans was thrown at him, smacking him in the face and draping over the back of his head comically. Sputtering beneath the fabric he pulled it off to gape at Nico. "What was that for?" he whined, jeans in hand as he wandered closer to the Italian demigod. Nico cast a mischievous grin over his shoulder but said nothing, instead turning and tossing a shirt of his choosing towards the shorter demigod. Percy caught it, curiosity evident on his face, but Nico wasn't so forthright with his plans.

"You trust me, right?" he purred, and Percy was already nodding his head so furiously Nico feared he'd snap his neck. It was adorable, how deeply Percy trusted him, but it also made him warm inside to know that somehow, something he'd done in his years of life had gifted him with that precious allowance of trust. "So then go change, and you'll find out after." Percy pouted, clearly unhappy with not being told what was going on, but he took the clothes Nico had thrown unceremoniously onto his person and wandered off to change in the adjacent bathroom. Yet another thing the Ghost King found adorable- Percy would change in front of practically anybody, but he never did so in front of Nico. Of course, Percy also refrained when it came to Rachel and her perverted comments, but Nico didn't want to share the glory of the possibility that Percy was shy around him.

It took only a few moments for Percy to come out, face a deep pink as he tugged helplessly at the clothes on his frame. Nico leered in private, mentally reminding himself to thank Rachel profusely for taking Percy out clothes shopping one blue moon. Rachel's fashion sense was glorious, he really should give her something for this wonderful sight. Of course, Percy had never worn the clothes, too embarrassed by the type of clothes they ended up buying, but Nico knew exactly where they hid- still newly folded- beneath Percy's worn blue jeans.

Long, slim legs were clad in tight, form-fitting white jeans that accentuated those gorgeous hips and toned thighs. Nico tried not to reach out to turn him around, sure that his ass looked just as appealing. Control yourself, Nico, he whined unhappily in his head. Don't even think about it. But when was he not thinking about Percy's fine ass? Surely it had to be somewhere in his subconscious at all hours. Back to the outfit, Nico. Oh yeah. Right. Trailing up from his hips, a royal blue shirt was loose around the shoulders and snug around the waist with nonsensical black writing across the front. Not that Nico cared what it said, especially since the only two in the room were dyslexic. All in all, he looked gorgeous.

"Perfect," Nico decided on.

Percy rolled his eyes, walking over and punching Nico loosely in the arm, but Nico smirked to himself when he caught the slight blush on his cheeks and the happy curve of his lips. He was slowly growing more confident in his assumption that Percy harbored feelings for him as well. In their years of knowing each other, Nico had never entertained the notion, primarily because he'd never thought Percy would ever look his way and then secondly because he'd never allowed himself to think that Percy might say yes. It was hard for Nico to even hope that Percy reciprocated his feelings, but with nothing else to lose- oh who was he kidding, Percy _was_ his everything- it was time to let it fester. Maybe it would give him courage to last out the next nearly two weeks.

When Percy glanced around the room and sighed softly, a discouraged frown on his features, Nico knew exactly what was on his mind. The letter and rose wouldn't come until after Nico returned Percy to his cabin for the night, but the Sea Prince didn't need to know that. Before Percy could complain, Nico draped the discarded jacket over his shoulders, quieting him with a pointed look as he offered his elbow for Percy to take. Percy did so, but with a pout on his face, and the two melted into the shadows.

**Break**

"OH MY GODS IT'S FINDING DORY NICO!"

Nico laughed as Percy jumped up and down, both hands clutching his bicep as his eyes locked onto the title of the movie. Despite hating the previous movie because of how often Percy demanded he watch it, Nico was willing to do anything for the son of the seas, and so he had few qualms with suffering through the viewing of animated fish with annoying voices. Percy dragged him bodily up to the ticket counter, where Nico laughed and tried to wave away his excitement, but it was all for naught. Percy wouldn't be calmed until a week after the showing. Handing over the tickets he'd pre-ordered online (which had really been a hassle for a kid from the 30's), the bored teen waved them through and Percy was again dragging him through the throngs of people to purchase the largest bucket of popcorn Nico had ever laid eyes on. Despite his head telling him it wasn't a good idea, he still caved when Percy shot him puppy eyes from where he'd squished his cheek to the clear glass case of the candy counter. An ADHD kid on sugar was never pretty, but he couldn't deny Percy anything.

Of course, Nico was stuck carrying it all.

It was worth it to see the smile on Percy's face practically light up the darkened room of the theatre when the movie began to play.

**Break**

By the time Percy walked out of the theatre room, he was excitedly chatting Nico's ear off. Despite not being a fan of the movie or having paid much attention to it at all- he much preferred watching his Sea Prince- he good-naturedly listened as Percy examined and regurgitated every single second of the movie they had just finished a few seconds ago. Fueled by sugar, Percy didn't calm until they returned to Cabin Three. Even then it wasn't so much calming down as it was crashing from his sugar high, and within moments he was lethargic and pleadingly pulling on Nico's clothes, trying to convince him to stay and lay in the bed with him.

Nico knew what was really in his head though, and knew Percy needed his sleep- he had _told _him it would happen when he bought the candy!- and so he smirked as he slipped his shirt off in plain view of the shorter halfblood. Inch by inch toned olive skin was revealed, and Percy was entranced, face crimson but unable to look away. Nico chuckled, delighting in the shiver that danced down the other boys skin, hoping it was because of him.

"Since you like stealing my clothes so much..." he offered, laughing, not even bothering to end the sentence with the silent suggestion. Percy blushed but took the shirt from his hands, slipping it on and returning Nico's coat to his shoulders stubbornly. One brow rose towards the Ghost King as if daring him to ask for his coat back, Pluto soon finding its way into Percy's arms as well. Nico smiled softly, watching over Percy as he began to fade and doze away, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Buonanotte," he whispered, and disappeared in the shadows.

Percy, caught in the throes of sleep, didn't see the note and rose on the nightstand, a small blue bag between the two. By morning he would open it, and upon reading it, would find these words:

_Dearest Percy,_

_You are beautiful when you sleep. I wish I could wake up to such a sight every morning._

_xoxo_

_Your Secret Admirer_


	4. Day 4

Yes yes I know I didn't make it to Valentine's Day but my wifi has been crud and finals killed me all of February. Anywho, a sneaky little reviewer caught my plot twist! I hope you like it, David-El!

**Fourteen Days**

**Day Four**

After the perfect day the son of Hades had with Percy, he'd been hoping to arrive at Camp Half Blood and spend the rest of the day making this day just as perfect. Having set out Percy's gift for the morning the night before- and also not wanting to give himself away by appearing early every morning to see him- the Ghost King had decided to stall a little in the Underworld. And _maybe_ he asked Persephone to look a little nicer today. Not that he'd ever admit to it, the dandelion-turning witch that she was, because he didn't want her getting any ideas. Nico di Angelo did _not _need a makeover! Huffing at the fact she'd mentioned it at all, the Italian stepped from the shadows, adjusting the leather jacket he'd switched to after Percy had laid claim to his previous one. He doubted he'd be getting it back now.

It was just after lunch, which meant Percy would likely be in the training ring. Not that it was creepy that Nico knew his schedule by heart. Nope. Not one bit. Denial was a beautiful thing, wasn't it?

So he set out, not even bothering to notice the odd stares and snide whispers anymore. He was a child of Death itself, he got it. But it wasn't as if that changed overnight. As much as he hated the childish shunning of the Greeks, he was also impressed by their emotional dedication, and so found himself staying around Camp Half Blood far more than its Roman counterpart. And one Perseus Jackson had nothing to do with that. Oh hey look, was the denial again? Nah, it couldn't be!

Worn converse kicked at the well-traversed dirt beneath them, dark cocoa eyes blinking idly into the buttery sunlight of the ever-sunny bubble the demigods lived in. Nico knew he was close, at least, when he tuned in and heard the metallic ring of swords striking one another, and the dull thudding of various dummy targets meeting their end. Striding into the arena, he gave a tiny smile when he saw the son of Poseidon practicing in the middle, attention drawn to the oblivious boy like a magnet. Hanging back, leaning against one of the beams behind him, Nico watched him with the same awe he'd had since he was ten. He doubted it would leave anytime soon. Percy was simply a once in a lifetime demigod, and sometimes his power frightened even Nico, which was a difficult thing to achieve. But just as Percy paused, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as Nico stood to approach him, someone beat him to it.

Tartarus black eyes narrowed into cold slits of jealousy and distrust as Jason jogged up to the hero of Olympus and swung a tanned arm across Percy's shoulders. Percy jolted in surprise and then smiled up at him, the two of them falling into easy chatter. Nico scowled, his eyes on the golden boy of Rome, jealousy bubbling in his stomach. When the fuck had they gotten so chummy? Last Nico had seen of Grace and Percy, the two were still at each others throats, trying to prove that the other was weaker. And he certainly did not like nor approve of this new installment. The son of the sea was _his_ damn it! The golden boy moving in was going to bring up so many problems! There was also a twinge of worry in his chest, hidden deep beneath the anger and possessiveness. Because Jason Grace had everything any boy or girl could ever want, and what did Nico have to compare to that? How could he possibly compete with the perfect child of Zeus? And it was true, that the sea and sky had always been together. Would he be cast aside for favor of the offspring of Zeus, merely because that's what fate dictated? It made him feel sick to think about it.

He was drawn from his thoughts by the happy cheering of his name. Blinking he tuned back in, giving a lilt of a smile towards the Sea Prince who had caught sight of him leaning against the wooden beam. Kicking himself up and off smoothly, he uncrossed his arms, lips curving in a slight smile of greeting. And maybe he felt a sick sense of pleasure when Percy ran right out from under Jason's arm to come to him, but nobody else needed to know. Instead he opened his own arms, a small chuckle escaping at the exuberant chanting of his name. Hadn't he just spent the whole day with Percy yesterday? But he didn't mind as the shorter frame crashed into him, knocking the breath from him and sending the two of them to the ground, laughing the whole way.

Covered in the sand of the arena, breathless and laughing, it took a few seconds to regain their composure. When they did, Nico smiles and brushed the sand particles from the raven locks of the demigod laying above him, enjoying the pink blush that dusted across his cheeks. Only for the movement to be ruined by Jason, who walked up and laughed at them, offering a hand to Percy, who he hauled up with relative ease. Nico scowled and glared at the proffered appendage when it next came to him, standing on his own. One arm reached out to snag Percy by the waist and pull him back into his side, glaring from above his head at the Roman demigod. Jason looked startled at first, especially since he and Nico had grown closer since their escapade with Cupid, and then it clicked. All morning Percy had been dithering on about his secret admirer. So it was Nico, huh? And the jealousy was practically radiating like poison off the son of Hades, nearly tangible enough to choke on.

Jason wasn't flirting with the Sea Prince at all, despite what Nico thought, but this was a wonderful opportunity. He certainly was open to all genders for romance, and Percy was far from unattractive. Maybe sincerely trying to win his hand would finally get that idiotic son of Hades to act. And if he won himself a child of the sea...well, Jason certainly wouldn't complain! If Nico hadn't made his move yet despite all of Jason's pushing, maybe he should swipe him out from under the Ghost King's nose. A smirk curled the corners of his lips, pale azure eyes sparking mischievously, plans unraveling inside his blonde head. It was a win win situation for him.

Nico snarled silently and tightened his grip on the boy in his arms, only to receive a hard smack to the arm that made him jump. "You're not even listening!" the ravenette hissed, anger morphing into a natural pout on his pretty features. Nico shook his head to free himself of the thoughts, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry, Perce, I was distracted." Percy snorted and began his tale anew, and though Nico truly wanted to appease him by listening, he was far more interested in the arm Jason was placing across Percy's shoulders again. Their eyes locked behind Percy's head, both glaring heatedly at one another as they walked in a leisurely manner down towards the beach. Percy happily chatted away, oblivious to the fact they weren't listening at all, content to simply be with them. Jason smirked and leaned down to press his lips to Percy's ear, eyes never leaving Nico's.

"Go on, Percy," he urged softly, making Percy's pale cheeks flush at the rather forward affection. Nico snarled, which only made the smirk on Jason's face grow, and tightened his grip on Percy's right hip. It didn't last long, though, for Percy soon caught sight of the water and was off and running down the beach before you could say hippocampus. Faster than he'd ever dared, Nico snagged Jason by the shirt, pulling him until they were nose to nose, hand fisted into the collar as if imagining how good it would be to punch him in the face.

"Back the fuck off, pretty boy," he growled, infuriated by the smirk on Jason's face. The golden boy only laughed mockingly and allowed himself to be held, knowing he held the control in this situation with his less passionate emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nico," he said in a perfectly naive, innocent tone. It only made Nico angrier. Just as he was about to throw sparky boy to the beach and start some sort of fight, Percy came running up, arms outstretched to forcibly shove them apart. He may have become frail in Tartarus, but he was still the strongest demigod of their generation and possibly all of existence, and the two stumbled away from one another rather roughly. Nico caught his footing in the sand while Jason fell on his ass, which made Nico feel pretty smug. Not that he had much time before Percy was whirling on him like an angry cat. Or perhaps a kitten, with his disheveled hair and big green eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?! You haven't even spoken a word to one another and you're already trying to fight! You're best friends, where did this even come from?" Exasperation and disappointment was so thick in his vocals that Nico and Jason simultaneously winced, muttering pathetically sincere apologies to the ravenette between them. Even though Nico couldn't help but stare and appreciate the curve of that sexy waist when Percy planted his hands on his hips to berate them.

"Now you can either leave or you can come and play with the hippocampi with me! But no fighting!" Both grimaced as they looked at one another, clearly not wanting to spend time with the other when the challenge was newly set. Friendship was abandoned in favor of the bet, natural competitiveness of the big three shining through. Neither wanted to be around the other person who wanted their object of affection, especially when said loved one wanted to be around both of them. But it was better than leaving and not getting to spend time with him at all, so they grumbled and insincerely muttered apologies to one another until Percy deemed himself satisfied.

"Now quit acting like children, or I'll drown you both!"

Both demigods followed the swimmer down the beach like whipped puppies, now aware of what a big mistake it was to fight in Percy's presence. It would have to be either very subtle, or very far away from the son of Poseidon.

Even with their promises, though, they were glaring at each other all the while they were feeding and playing with the hippocampi. And if Percy noticed he was being tugged about between the two of them like a ragdoll, he didn't say a word. Personally, he was plotting their deaths, but only he and the hippocampi needed to know that.

**Break**

Of course, Percy couldn't catch a break, and by the time supper rolled around, his hands were balled into fists against his tattered jeans and he was breathing harshly through his nose in an incorrect replica of breathing deeply. Jason and Nico were bickering behind him, snappy hisses and curses that only exasperated him further. He couldn't comprehend their behavior, he had known them both for years- admittedly Nico held the title there, but regardless- and he'd never seen them fight so terribly. In fact, he'd never seen them so violent in regards to one another before in his entirety of knowing the both of them simultaneously. Were they not decent friends? Had they not faced Cupid and bonded over the experience together? So what in Hades was going on?!

"Fuck off, Grace, maybe he doesn't want to sit with you, you arrogant simpleton!"

_Okay that's kind of funny. Your thirties are showing Nico._

_But wait what? I swear to the Gods…_

"You're just jealous because maybe he wants to spend more time with me instead of you, bone boy," Jason growled back.

_If I hear __**one more word…**_

"Because at least I'm around! You can't just waltz in and-"

"**ENOUGH!**"

The son of Poseidon whirled around, fisted hands squeezing as every goblet of liquid overturned and violently splashed upon the two childish demigods faces. Sputtering and nearly falling on their asses, they quickly tried to wipe away the various drinks as the dining hall went silent. Whether it was to focus on the fight or because they were upset at Percy stealing their drinks to punish the unruly halfbloods didn't seem to matter.

"I'm not going to sit with either of you because I'm not a fucking doll to be tugged around and sat in the lap of the one who pulls the hardest!"

Shame quickly colored the faces of the other two children of the big three, but Percy wasn't even close to finished. He'd had to listen to them fighting, had to break up a few scuffles, for _hours _now. And Percy had never, in all of his life, been patient. It could be his ADD or his personality, but whatever the case, they had pushed all his buttons and then proceeded to throw him from the edge of his complacency. It was almost motherly as he placed his hands on his hips to scream at them, a storm of words dying to be let out.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two, but it ends now! You can go and sit at your own tables and be miserable because I am tired of you making _me_ miserable! I am going to sit with whoever I want to, whenever I want to, and if you have a fucking problem with that then we can head to the arena right now so I can kick your asses!"

Silence.

The echo of his words was both amusing and eery, underlining his frustration with his cousins. Dionysus was trying to stifle a laugh while Chiron looked rather affronted by his language, though he too seemed to be enjoying the free entertainment. The various drinks still pooled around Jason's and Nico's feet lifted on command, wrapping around their wrists and dragging him forcibly at Percy's request to their separate godly tables, unceremoniously dumping them onto the bench before dissolving back to the floor.

Percy glared around at everyone staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at him, daring them to say a single word. Angrily huffing he stormed, muttering and cursing, out of the dining hall. Nico and Jason shamefully stared down at their plates, aware now that Percy fully intended to skip dinner because of their possessive behavior. A few wolf-calls and teasing comments were made, commenting on how badly they'd just been whipped by the savior of Olympus. But their punishment wasn't over.

Rachel was to first to reach them, smacking Nico's head and walking past to the next table to whack the back of Jason's in a similar fashion. "You're the stupidest boys I have ever met, and Percy is my best friend," she scoffed, leaving the two to rub their heads and wince. The Oracle had one hell of a swing.

Clarisse didn't move, but they both withered under her glare, narrowed like a predator upon them from her seat at the Ares table. It didn't seem very promising in any positive way, but it _did_ promise pain for upsetting her sea princess. Her revenge would come in time, she knew how to wait it out to have them squirming self-consciously, but for now she would leave the real verbal reaming to the trio of women storming towards the two idiots.

Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper certainly looked like a cavalry coming to the rescue of their adored Prince with how they stalked across the hall to the two of them. Hazel grabbed Nico by his ear while Piper caught Jason by the nape of the neck, dragging them out of the hall and behind the structure before dropping them to the ground. Nico was rubbing his ear and cursing softly in Italian, while Jason was trying to shrink down under the catlike glares of the three intimidating women.

"I cannot believe you would do that!" It's Annabeth who rips into them first, hands gesturing wildly, making the men cringe back away from her for fear of it turning into another head slap. "Do you know how much it bothered him today, seeing you two fight? No, you don't, because you're selfish little cretins that don't deserve his kindness!" She is quieted when her girlfriend puts her hand upon her elbow, stepping forward to take her place, chocolate brow drawn tight and disapproving.

"If you would have listened for just a few minutes while he spoke instead of focusing on sizing up who has the biggest muscles and smallest brain, you would have noticed how excited Percy was to have you both in camp at the same time. He was _hoping_ to spend time with both of you because he was afraid he was spending so much time with Nico that you two couldn't hang out. And how do you repay him? By solidifying his fears! Can you imagine what he must think now? That him keeping the two of you apart, even though he did not, caused you two to suddenly hate each other!" Perhaps her anger is even scarier, because she is calm, but her charmspeak isn't even active and the severity and weight of her words is far worse than Annabeth's protective, uncontrolled outburst.

Hazel moves them both aside for her own say, arms crossed fiercely across her chest, scowling down at them fearlessly. "If Percy wouldn't come crying to me for doing it, I would beat you two into the ground right now and not care about how you'd look after it all. You are going to march to one of your cabins- you will _not_ go to Percy- and you are going to _work together _and actually _plan out and think_ of a way to apologize to him. And if I hear another peep out of you two that is in any way meant to be escalated into a fight, I am going to tell Frank and Leo what you did to Percy and let them deal with you instead! And then I am going to tell Tyson, and Reyna! And when you're nothing but scraps, I am going to call Sally, and tell her you made her baby boy cry, and let the hellhounds eat you for dinner. And don't think I can't get Persephone and Father on my side for it." She whirled around with that last, complex threat, hooked both girls behind her by the elbows, and went marching down the path to Percy's cabin. Behind her, the two left behind could hear her speaking with Annabeth and Piper about cheering up the son of Posiedon.

Nico and Jason turned to look at one another, only to begin glaring immediately.

"Stay the fuck away from him, he's too good for you," Nico hissed. Jason scowled, hands clawing into his jeans in a pathetically obvious attempt at restraining himself. "_I'm _bad for him? You don't even have the guts to confess, how could you handle being seen in public with him?" The shadows behind the mess hall darkened, humidity rising in desire for sparks of electricity, only to be reminded of the very clear threat placed upon them when Nico reached up to rub his aching ear once more. Sometimes he forgot Hazel was from an older era too.

"Well _this_ is going to be fun," he muttered under his breath, standing to head towards Cabin Thirteen. Nico didn't even want to think about how he could possibly work with the golden boy for even five minutes, much less when it concerned Percy. But they both seemed sincerely sorry for upsetting him, so perhaps the desire to fix things would be strong enough to overcome their new competitiveness. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Day 5

"okay i dont want to come by as rude or anything but u seriously need to work on your updating i mean seriously we wait forever for the next chapter and i get it you actually have a life and your probably exploring it and thats not bad at all! but i feel slightly abandoned and it might come off as stupid i know...what im trying to say is, please update as soon as you can"

Dear Guest,

I'm very unhappy that I can't reply to this in private because I now have to defend myself and waste the time of my followers to tell you how rude you were in my eyes. You claimed you didn't want to be rude and then proceeded to be exactly that. I need to work on my updating? You understand I have a life but still want updates?

I received this review on my freaking _sixteenth birthday._

I don't _have_ to write these chapters. I take _eight_ IB classes, of which the programme is hard enough to warrant full-ride scholarships to Yale, and last year my senior peer received! I work my ass off every single day, with homework until two in the morning quite frequently, and you dare to tell me that updating is more important than my education and my health? I don't even get home from school until _**5 PM**_ every other day.

I just don't even know what else to say. I am literally in tears right now because I am so upset. Why should I have to deal with this when I'm turning sixteen today? **If it bothers you so much that I can't always update regularly, to the point where you must say things like this: stop reading my fanfiction, don't follow me, do whatever you must do.**

How hard could it have been to just say 'Please update as soon as you can'? I would have been _happy_ to receive a review, because the few that I do get usually come moments after updating and then they vanish a few days after. Sometimes, reviewing when I haven't updated reminds me that I need to. That would have been so much better.

**For those of you who took the time to read this**, I'm so impossibly sorry that I wasted this much of a chapter with a note. But this really hurt me, especially because _I'm not a machine_, and I work _so hard_ to get out of the poverty I live in because none of you know it but I'm technically homeless and living in the attic of a family friend's house. So this really angered and hurt me.

Anyways. On to the chapter. I hope you're happy, Anon. I spent the evening of my sweet sixteen writing this for you.

**Fourteen Days**

**Day Five**

Soft sobbing met the ears of the three girls who stood with somber expressions outside the door of the Poseidon cabin. It was sad, and lonely in every possible way. Hazel slipped her arms from the elbows of the two girls she had been walking with after chewing out the idiotic boys behind the mess hall, raising one hand to knock softly on the door to the cabin they stood before. The crying stuttered and fell quiet, sniffles heard from behind the door, Percy clearly contemplating if he should take the risk that it might be Nico or Jason at the door. But his desire for comfort clearly outweighed his disinterest in seeing the other sons of the Big Three, and moments later the girls could hear his feet on the floorboards advancing towards the doorway. The door swung open to reveal a red-eyed son of Poseidon, eyes swimming with tears, cheeks splotchy where he had been rubbing the wetness from them and made them raw. Hazel's golden orbs softened and she stepped forward to envelop Percy in a hug, crooning softly as he stiffened and then broke down in her arms. The other two girls ushered them into the cabin, away from the prying eyes of the other campers, closing the door with a soft _click_ of the metal tab sliding into place. Hazel maneuvered the crying boy to his bed, sitting him down beside her as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Piper sat opposite her as Annabeth paced the room, clearly upset by the entire situation, fingers curled in her hair as she tried to think. Hazel gazed down at the mess of the boy in her arms and her chest hurt. This was the same boy who had kept her and Frank safe in Alaska, who had selflessly saved the gorgon blood despite never knowing if he'd ever regain his memories, who had rescued Ella despite having no incentive to, and who had ripped apart the earth like a true god while fighting the Hyperborean giant. She still remembered how her heart had dropped at seeing him so bravely take everything over the edge with him, thinking he would not survive. So much had happened since that comparatively minor quest, but she had not lost her bond with the demigod crying into his hands beside her. He had called them family when he had introduced them to what he had deigned his 'other family', and loyalty like that was not easily weathered away for Hazel. It's not long before he is comfortable enough and calm enough to begin speaking, Piper's hand rubbing soothing circles across his back, encouraging him to open up to them.

"I hate this," he cried softly, words barely audible from where his face was buried in his hands in defeat. "I didn't mean to break up their friendship! I just...I just wanted Nico to spend time with me," he sobbed, hands sliding up and over his features to fist in his hair, tugging helplessly. "I'm so selfish! I just wanted...I just…" his words broke off and his hands fell back to shamefully cover his face, self-conscious about how weak he appeared over something so simple. Hazel pulled him over and hugged him tight, pressing her face into his hair, heart aching for the kind boy crying into her chest.

"Percy, you're not selfish." She bit her lip, realizing she couldn't find a way out of this situation. The only way to fix it was to tell him exactly why the two boys had been fighting, but that would mean not only betraying her brother by revealing a secret he'd kept for seven years, but betraying Jason as well. What was she supposed to say? But Annabeth's anger was what saved her, the blonde jumping in to heatedly agree with Hazel's words.

"I cannot believe them! They're both idiots, but I never thought it could go this far! Are they really fighting just because they want-" Annabeth's ranting was put to an end by Piper jumping up and slapping the palm of her hand over her girlfriend's mouth with a wide-eyed look. A sharp shake of her head was all that was given, only removing her hand when Annabeth's eyebrows curved downward on her features, clearly annoyed by the fact she not only could not speak but had been interrupted so rudely.

"You're kidding, Pipes. You seriously saying I shouldn't tell him? Look at him!" One pale hand flung out to the side to gesture to the Sea Prince, making Piper turn with the motion. The Native girl winced and looked away, clearly hurt by the apparent agony on Percy's face as he looked up at them in hopeless, hurt confusion. Hazel shook her head sadly, having to agree with Piper, despite wanting more than anything to ease Percy's suffering by simply telling him why the two idiotic boys had ruined his day and made him cry. Sea green eyes, all the more fitting of title because of the tears clouding his vision, turned upward to look at Hazel for guidance and honesty that she couldn't give him.

"W-what are you keeping from me?" he whimpered, clearly distressed and hurt by the fact they were hiding it from him in the first place. Hazel frowned and leaned forward to press her lips softly to his forehead, repeating the motion as she smoothed out the worry lines with several kisses, wishing she could make them disappear forever. But she had made Nico a promise, and she intended to keep it, even if it killed her to see the savior of the world as small and broken as a babe.

"We can't tell you, Perce. I'm so sorry. Everything will make sense in the end, okay? But right now...it's not our secret to tell."

Percy's eyes darkened, but he nodded quietly, staring down at his hands clasped uncertainly in his lap. They were small and pale against the dark wash of his jeans, scars like ivory kisses across the worn skin. It was disconcerting to see the jut of his bones out the sides of his wrists, to see the violet of his tendons and be able to trace them from fingertip to shoulder with ease. Tartarus had taken everything from him, and he'd been beaten down so far and with so few to help him back up that, unlike Annabeth, he'd seen no purpose in taking it back. The girls fell quiet, watching him as he watched his hands, Piper laying an arm across Annabeth's waist to restrain her when she tried to move forward. Shaking her head at the blonde, she hugged her silently, knowing well the guilt that ate at her girlfriend. They had hurt him so badly, and while he had forgiven them, they still saw the rawness of the pain in his eyes when he would look at them kissing and holding hands. He was so lonely. The girl he had given up immortality for, had denied a goddess for, had fought war after war for, had left him. Annabeth knew it was her fault, as did Piper, but they wished he would just be angry with them. Shouting and screaming would be far easier to take when compared to the quiet hurt in his eyes, the tremble of his lips as he tried to smile, the shake of his hands as he spoke with them. Hazel was just as guilty. She had let their valued relationship become background noise, instead favoring her relationship drama with Frank and Leo, becoming so involved with everything else that she hardly spoke to Percy throughout the entirety of the war. She had taken his three best friends from him simply by falling in love with them, too possessive to let Leo out of her sight. Maybe if she wasn't so selfish, she wouldn't be here right now, holding the pieces of the Sea Prince together as he broke apart.

"Can we leave?"

It was a quiet request, barely murmured loud enough to be heard at all, but all three of the girls nodded instantaneously. Anything, if it meant he felt better. So Hazel wrapped her hands round the tiny ones placed upon Percy's thighs, warming them, enveloping them as she pulled him softly to his feet. He was still so frail, it was hard not to see him as a broken-winged bird, even if he was the most powerful demigod in all of existence. The three shielded him from view as they exited his cabin, heading almost instinctively towards the beach with Percy between them. Nobody paid them too much attention, especially with the looks they were given if they dared to stare too long. Percy was a well-loved and well-protected demigod at camp, and the three girls guarding him like trained hellhounds were perhaps the fiercest in those aspects.

As they moved they were silent, allowing Percy the time to collect himself and his thoughts, and by the time he looked up from staring at his feet they were descending onto the beach. Absentmindedly, almost instinctively, the Sea Prince kicked off his shoes and socks and delighted in the eternally warm sand against his bare feet. Sometimes the weather barrier really was something to be grateful for, if it gave him warm waters and warmer sands every single day. Annabeth smiled indulgently as a small curve of his lips was seen, pulling out a book Piper had given her and sitting down upon the sand, flipping open to the page number she'd left off on. Piper flumped down beside her with a dramatic _oof_, deciding to let Hazel and Percy enjoy the sand and surf without her. She'd rather have her girlfriend playing with her long dark hair.

Percy couldn't resist the call of the sea, hands clawing at his shirt like he'd die if he didn't get in the water immediately. Stripping to his boxers, already knowing the three girls around him didn't care, he ran off for the waves that seemed to invite him closer with every slip and slide across the damp sand. Hazel laughed and, thanking her decision to wear shorts that morning, raced after him. Together they splashed in, Hazel's camp shirt a deep orange as it was wetted down by the spray of the salty liquid. Percy smiled at her, clearly beginning to feel better, and dipped a cupped hand down into the water to splash her. Hazel shrieked and lifted her arms to defend herself, golden eyes glinting wickedly as she smirked once the assault had lifted.

"You are _so_ on, Jackson!"

**Break**

In Nico's cabin, everything was deathly silent. Though the irony of that statement likely would have caused some sort of laughter, the air was chilled and unfriendly. Nico was glaring at Jason, not daring to so much as blink. He didn't want to give the golden boy any sort of notion that Nico wasn't upset with him, because the truth was the farthest from that assumption. They hadn't gotten anywhere in the hour they'd spent silent and grumpy in Nico's cabin aside from glaring at one another. Jason broke first, flinging his hands into the air and standing abruptly from where he'd been slouched in one of Nico's chairs on the other side of the room.

"Okay, okay! I yield! Now what are we going to do about this? Because I, for one, don't want to be shredded for making Percy cry!" Jason shouted, both boys wincing at the reminder. Neither of them had wanted it to happen, they both cared for the Jackson boy too much to desire for his tears to be shed because of them. Especially because of their abhorrent behavior.

"Yeah well, neither do I," Nico grunted softly, clearly not wanting to agree with Jason but finding no other solution. Arms crossed his chest grumpily, as if to underline this fact, but he made no move to say anything else as he thought over what they had to do to make it up to the beautiful boy.

"We still need to think of how to apologize to him…" Nico sighed, lifting one hand to tousle his onyx tresses, letting the strands fall into his eyes as he stared at Jason from behind them with eyes as dark as the pits of Tartarus. Jason sighed and bit his lip, ivory teeth placed upon the length of his scar as he worried it between his teeth, clearly deep in thought. Nico snorted to himself and refrained from making a sarcastic comment at that realization. Who knew Jason Grace was even capable of being deep in thought? But he, too, had to think. After all Nico wasn't going to let Jason beat him once again by coming up with a way to make Percy feel better before Nico did.

Of course, it hit him rather quickly, a sudden revelation that hit him so abruptly he dropped his hands with a shout of triumph once the thought entered his head.

"We can take him to a water park!"

Jason startled from where he was standing, azures flicking up to lock eyes with Nico as a dawning spread over his face. It was...well, it was perfect! The two of them grinned and, momentarily forgetting their differences and reverting back to the friendship they really had, crossed the room in two long strides as their palms met in a hearty high-five. Then they both paused, shocked, and the two of them slowly let their hands fall. Nico's face went stony, not sure how to handle the situation. He had the lesser amount of social experience between the two of them, and he wasn't going to take the initiative as it was. Immediately his arms returned to a cross over his chest, as if the action would mean he wouldn't have to deal with Jason's prying. But it didn't deter the golden boy of Rome, when did it ever? So of course his mouth opened as he moved hesitantly forward towards Nico, trying not to start a fight that would likely end in camp being destroyed and Percy kicking their asses.

"Hey, how about this. We can both compete for Percy's affection, okay? But it doesn't mean we have to do it in a bad way, man. Plus, Percy doesn't want us fighting anyways. We can still be friendly while we're competing, can't we?" Jason proposed, hands out to the sides as if offering it to the son of Hades. It didn't garner an immediate response, eclectic as he was to Jason's typical friends and acquaintances, and after a few minutes Jason began to doubt himself. Had he said the wrong thing? But whatever fears he had, they were wiped away in time, Nico's head nodding warily along to the idea. Then a glint appeared in his dark cofee eyes and the Italian man moved closer, invading Jason's personal space, pinning the son of Jupiter to the spot with the intensity of his gaze. Jason didn't dare move, eyes big and breath stuttering. He'd always known Nico was too much for him to handle, and he sure as hell didn't want to test that theory right then. He was practically hanging on Nico's coming words, looking distressed by the prospect of Nico initiating a fight Jason feared he would quickly lose. There was no need, howeer, as Nico's words were only a warning.

"Don't get me wrong, golden boy. I may agree to compete, but don't think I'll play fair. Percy will be mine. You will never get your paws on him. So you better bring your best game, Grace, or I'm going to mop the floor with you and sweep him off his feet."

By the glitter of challenge in Jason's eyes and the smirk that slowly slid upon his face at those words, Nico knew Jason understood.

**Break**

It was nearing sunset when Nico and Jason approached the beach. It had taken them a few hours to concoct a plan for the water park, especially on such short notice. It had taken a lot of shameful begging and pleading to Dionysus and further groveling at Chiron's hooves for them to be granted permission to take the following day off. It wasn't the best idea, considering the power the children of the big three held, but Nico and Jason were not to be deterred. Percy deserved a waterpark apology, and so a waterpark apology he would get. However, both boys knew they wouldn't dare approach the trio of girls protecting their beloved Sea Prince if they didn't have a perfect plan. They'd get shot down, and likely hurt even worse in the process. The beach was the most obvious place to look, even if Chiron hadn't hinted towards it when they'd left the Big House, Rachel's glare burning holes into their backs. Neither boy was prepared for the sight that met them, though.

Percy was curled up on the damp part of the sand, the waves kissing him with every turn of the tide back to the beach. Hazel was sitting with his head in her lap, one hand perched behind her for balance while the other was threading through his hair gently. Annabeth was seated at Percy's feet, letting the waves wash over her legs as she murmured soft, unheard words to Piper who had an arm round her waist, miming Hazel's position as her free hand kept her propped up with the weight of her palm on the sand. Both boys gave a wistful smile, watching how the apricot skyline painted them in the hues of its evanescent life, Apollo heralding the return of his sister Artemis to the skies over Camp Halfblood. It was clear that Percy had fallen asleep at some point in time, though neither of the boys watching the group had a clue as to when or for how long, nor if it was better to wake him or let the surprise wait for the next day.

Nico moved first, walking quietly across the sand to stand beside Hazel, eventually sitting beside her in the spot unoccupied by Percy. The beautiful girl turned and smiled at him, garnering one from the son of Hades at the action. He shuffled closer across the sand and let his head fall softly upon her shoulder, her own tilting to hold him close. Dimly they heard Jason moving to sit beside Piper, legs crossed and elbows askew upon his thighs as his wrists dangled in the area between. They all remained there, watching Artemis draw her carriage across the skies, counting the stars as they emerged until they could count no longer, overwhelmed by the quantity of their existence. The silver luminescence of the moon spread over their features, highlighting edges and shadowing crevices of their faces, the only sound accompanying this slow process being the murmuring of the sea and the soft breathing of the demigods sat before it. They remained quiet, hearing the shuffling of camp preparing for the bonfire that night, the orange and crimson glow they would see against the boughs of the trees should they turn to inspect the noise. None of them did. Inevitably, as it would always be for the son of death, Nico's eyes turned to fall upon the slumbering Sea Prince cradled like a child in Hazel's lap. He still seemed so small, especially contorted in such a vulnerable manner upon his sister's legs. At least the trio had clearly cheered him up. Nico frowned, a downward curve of the corners of his lips all that betrayed his thoughts. How could he have been so jealous as to harm the one he cherished? Jason was not worth causing Percy to cry. Percy's doubts of his own importance, his fears that he would tear apart his family and lose all he had worked so hard to create, stabbed Nico through the heart like the tip of a manticore's stinger. Nico swore that when this was over, no matter how it ended, in Percy loving him or not, that he would make sure those fears were assuaged from his mind. Percy was too pure to know suffering, but the gods had stripped them of all choice. The least Nico could do was remove the unnecessary fears, lighten the burden Percy tried so hard not to let his friends see.

Nico stretched his hand behind him, lacing his fingers with Hazel's, and squeezed gently. His eyes closed, lips twisting in a small smile as he felt her squeeze back, sure and real, solid.

**Break**

It was finally time for the bonfire, Clarisse heading down the beach to gruffly give the news, not wasting the opportunity to glare daggers at Nico and Jason while she was present before turning and storming back up to the stone steps of the bonfire seating. Hazel smiled and inclined her head towards Percy before Jason got the idea, clearly telling Nico that he should be the one to wake up the Sea Prince. Nico smiled, nodding a little as he gravitated to his knees, moving to kneel directly before the peacefully sleeping son of Poseidon. One hand moved out to brush the hair from his beloved's face, wanting to see him clearly. Nico rested his palm over Percy's cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin lovingly as he gazed down at the sand-covered demigod. Moving closer he placed his lips to the shell of Percy's ear, murmuring soft nonsensical words to awaken him. Percy stirred and moaned softly in discontent, clearly reluctant to leave the side of Morpheus. But Nico was far more persistent than the god of sleep and dreamcraft, and Percy seemed to realize this in his subconscious, for even while his brows furrowed in irritation of being awoken his eyes fluttered open, lashes thick and black like a midnight butterfly's wings. Sleepy sea foam eyes peered up at Nico, who smiled lovingly back down at him, unable to keep such a strong emotion from his face. Percy mewled softly and tried to close his eyes again, only for Nico to chuckle, thumb swiping across Percy's cheek as he dropped his head to continue urging him up and out of sleep with his voice. Percy groaned, promptly resorting to the only thing that had ever worked when it came to begging Nico for something: puppy eyes. Nico immediately shielded his own eyes with a chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't you dare pull those on me, Perseus," he laughed. Percy chuckled softly in his sleepy state at the reply, instead lifting a hand to trap Nico's to his cheek, nuzzling it affectionately. Nico slowly dropped his hand to peer down at the Sea Prince, cheeks too warm to be comfortable at the endearing action.

"Five more minutes," Percy murmured, pulling Nico's hand down to place his lips into the center of the Italian's palm. Nico shuddered as he felt those soft lips moving with each syllable, caressing his skin so tenderly. He forced himself to shake his head, removing Percy's hand and moving closer to hook his arms beneath the sleepy form of his beloved. Percy yelped as he was lifted easily off the ground, Nico swinging one leg up from his kneeling position and then the other, holding his Sea Prince bridal style. While Percy wasn't looking he turned and smirked at Jason, who gave a throaty chuckle and a disbelieving shake of his head, clearly admitting defeat for that round. Nico triumphantly turned and began striding up the beach, Percy warm and drowsy in his grasp, head tucked against his collarbone. He sat next to Piper and Annabeth, who had grown tired of Percy's unwillingness to awaken and had gone ahead to save them seats. Percy turned, nose trialing up the side of Nico's neck, the poor Italian suppressing a shudder and a moan at the tantalizing gesture.

"Are you going to set me down so I can sit?" Percy asked innocently, though he made no move to remove himself from Nico's secure hold. Nico smirked and looked down at the son of Poseidon, one eyebrow rising higher as he laughed deep in his chest. This time it was Percy hiding a shudder.

"You seem comfortable, why would I? Plus you're warm, I may keep you on my lap forever," He teased, smirk widening as Percy laughed, loving the sound and the fact that he had been the one to cause it. It was one of the best expressions to see on his beloved's face. Percy only shook his head in feigned defeat and settled back into Nico's chest to watch the festivities. After a few minutes he spoke up, voice soft and somewhat strained.

"What...what happened with you and Jason?" he said quietly, looking down at his hands, twisting the skull ring with the ruby eyes that Nico had given him. As much as it hurt to see Percy so nervous and self-doubtful, there was a certain affection that welled inside of Nico at realizing that his nervous habit was touching the ring he had gotten from _Nico. _Not Jason. The Italian demigod hugged Percy tighter, pressing his face into the mess of black hair in front of him, inhaling the salt water taffy smell that always seemed to linger on his beloved. Salty but also incredibly sweet. It was addicting. But he was getting distracted.

"We made up. We decided we're going to take you on a surprise trip tomorrow, to apologize for making you worry-" _and cry_ his subconscious added, making him internally wince "-if you want to go that is." Percy tilted his head up to look at Nico, observing him for a few long moments that nearly had Nico looking away. Intense as the son of Hades may be, nothing was as intimidating as Percy Jackson's scrutinizing gaze. He'd take the wolf look over that one any day. But Percy just smiled and nodded, turning to curl closer to Nico, pressing his cheek to the other demigod's muscled chest. Listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat beneath his skin.

"I think I can do that," he laughed jokingly. Nico chuckled along with him, arms holding him tighter, never wanting to let him go. Fearing that if he did, the old proverb would come to light, and that Percy wouldn't be his. Wouldn't return. Why take the chance? But it seemed he didn't have to worry, because Percy was already dozing off against Nico's chest, pale hands clutching Nico's long-sleeved shirt as if afraid the son of Hades would leave him. A preposterous thought, to Nico. He'd never willingly leave his Sea Prince.

Maneuvering to hold Percy better, he lifted him up and turned towards his own cabin. It sure seemed Percy had been sleeping a lot...this was the second time he'd fallen asleep against Nico before the bonfire had really even started. It was cute, yes, but also extremely worrying. Nico slowly laid the smaller demigod down upon the black silk sheets of his bed, staring down at him with a worried frown. Percy's ADHD had always prevented him from obtaining too much sleep, so why was he suddenly so drowsy all the time? Kneeling down beside the bed, Nico folded his arms upon the sheets and placed his cheek upon his forearm.

"When will you let go of him?" he cursed softly, turning to place his forehead upon his arms, unable to stand the sight of his most valued person so torn down and weak to the point where he was always falling into sleep to recover. If only he could damn Tartarus to hell and back. But Tartarus was already hell itself. Nico fisted the covers and choked on a sob, too angry to succumb to the need to cry.

A hand touched his head.

Nico jolted and looked up, eyes wide and lips parted, to see Percy smiling sadly at him. He had obviously just awoken, though not for long with how tired he looked.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Neeks," he murmured softly, words slow and thick with sleep.

"You'll keep me safe," he sighed out, hand falling from Nico's head to caress his cheek, then falling down to the mattress as he turned to his side and closed his eyes, retreating back into sleep. Nico could only stare in shock for countless minutes, uncaring how odd he looked simply staring mouth agape at the sleeping savior of Olympus. Then he slowly shook his head, overwhelmed by the sudden surge of love in his chest for this stupid, selfless, impossibly trusting boy.

As he stood to make a temporary bed on the couch in his room, he slipped a card into Percy's open palm, lovingly curling Percy's fingers around it.

_Dearest Percy,_

_I worry so much over you. I wish you would open up to me. Know that I will always protect you, whether you know I am there or not. Your gift will come by morning. It is kept safe with Annabeth. Please take care of yourself, beloved._

_xoxo_

_Your Secret Admirer_

**Break**

I hope you guys are paying attention, because there are a lot of hints in the past few chapters! And the sleeping portion is one of the more obvious ones. I think writing this really helped me feel better, even if the reason I wrote it in the first place wasn't as great.

**Have any ideas about my puzzle? Send me your thoughts and guesses in a review! I'll be surprised if anyone can guess it this early on! But if you do, you might receive a surprise gift or a granted wish!**


End file.
